Golden Mushroom
Golden Mushroom is an item obtainable in a number of Mario games including Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, ''parts of the [[Mario Kart (series)|''Mario Kart series]], and parts of the ''Mario Party'' series. In games of the Mario Kart series, its function is as a boost; as opposed to the Super Mushroom, it allows the player to boost as many times as required or wanted throughout the duration of its existence. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, it is Toad and Toadette's special item under the name Super Mushroom. Mario Kart series and Toadette's special item is the Golden Mushroom.]] In relation to Mario Kart, a Golden Mushroom is an item that gives the kart continuous bursts of speed over a time period of around eight seconds. A particular Mushroom known as the Golden Mushroom can also be used over and over. In tracks with lots of off-road areas, this item can be a lifesaver, as it allows a racer to traverse terrain at full speed that would slow others down; creative racers can make effective pseudo-shortcuts. This can also be accomplished with a Star or a Mega Mushroom. Sometimes it is necessary to clear some optional jumps. Hitting another player during the boost allows players to steal any items (or balloons in Balloon Battle mode) in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. If both characters have items, then the player will steal the rear character's item and have the front one drop their item. This is Toad's and Toadette's special item in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. It also appears in Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii, '', ''Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 They appear in ''New Super Mario Bros. 2, and are worth 50 coins (100 coins if collected as Gold Mario) each. In Coin Rush mode, all 1-Up Mushrooms are replaced with gold mushrooms. There is also a downloadable 'Gold Mushroom Pack' that contains many gold mushrooms. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' In ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'', it is used as a Mushroom and a Syrup in one item. It restores both the health and the battle points for either Mario and Luigi. Later, Star Candy replaces it. ''Mario Party'' series In the games in the Mario Party series, it allows the player to roll three Dice Blocks at one time on their turn. In Mario Party 5, the player does it the next turn, and in Mario Party, Mario Party DS, Mario Party 8 Mario Party 3 and Mario Party Advance, this doesn't exist. In Mario Party 2, Mario Party 7, and all others in between, they'll just give 30 coins for a triple number and a 50 coin bonus for triple 7s. In addition, in Mario Party 3, it mentions the Golden Mushroom as Mario's favorite item. Navigation }} de:Golden Mushroom es:Champiñón Dorado fi:Golden Mushroom it:Fungo scatto dorato fr:Champignon d'or nl:Golden Mushroom Category:Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Items in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Items in Mario Kart DS Category:Items in Mario Kart Wii Category:Mushrooms Category:Items Category:Items in Mario Party 2 Category:Items in Mario Kart 64 Category:Items in Mario Party 3 Category:Items in Mario Kart 7 Category:Items in Mario Kart 8 Category:Items in the Mario Party series Category:Recovery Items